Sleeptalking
by chloejrobinson
Summary: What happens when Lisbon catches Jane talking in his sleep? ONE-SHOT


**AN: This is my first time writing on here and I've never tried writing with The Mentalist before so I apologise if it's not up to scratch. Reviews would be appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mentalist; I'm just temporarily borrowing the characters.**

**SLEEPTALKING**

Patrick Jane was laid on his old brown couch in the CBI bull pen, there were no active cases on at the moment and the other agents had just left for the day after spending hours filling out tedious paperwork.

Only Lisbon was left locked away in her office. It was usually now that Jane would waltz into her office and spend half an hour annoying her into leaving her work and retiring for the day. But today he didn't do said task and Lisbon actually begun to wonder where he was. She always pretended to hate this time of day where Jane would annoy and charm her into going home but in reality she was thankful for it otherwise she knew she would still be there well after everyone else had gone home.

She gave it another half an hour and when the charming man in question still hadn't turned up, she grabbed her things to leave anyway and decided that she'd have a look around before leaving to see if she could find him.

It didn't take much searching; Lisbon found Jane sound asleep on the couch in the bull pen. A small smile appeared on her face at seeing him like this, so at peace and so relaxed. It was a rare sight for Patrick Jane to leave himself so vulnerable like this but Teresa Lisbon loved to see him like it, he didn't allow himself to relax often enough and he deserved it more than anyone.

For the first time ever, really, she allowed herself to look at him, to really look at him without the fear of him reading her and realising what she was up to. _He really is beautiful_, she thought. She loved his golden curls and the shape of his body when he unbuttoned his vest and rolled up his sleeves.

_Snap out of it, Lisbon! Go home, you shouldn't be thinking about Jane like that!_

Just as she turned to walk away towards the elevator Teresa heard him mumble something, "…Mm this is nice…"

_What the hell is he talking about? 'This is nice'?_ Lisbon decided that he was dreaming but was very curious as to what about after his mumbling and ended up staying a little while longer to see if she could make heads or tails of it. After all, she might hear something interesting that she could hold over him.

"…closer...come closer." _What? Who is he talking to?_

"…Mm so warm…so soft…" _Wow, he's dreaming about being with someone. Who the hell ends up in Jane's Dreams? He's never mentioned any one; I thought he still wasn't over his wife!_

"Oh, Lisbon…" _LISBON!? Me? Jane is dreaming about me? Like that? Oh God._

"…Something to tell you…know you don't know…love you…" _Huh? 'Love you'?_

Teresa was shocked at the last statement. She didn't know what to think. Did he mean it? Does he really love her, more than as a friend? She didn't wait to find out and headed out towards to elevator and got into her car to drive home.

* * *

The next day Jane was his usual cheery self with his mega-watt grin plastered onto his face when he made his way into Lisbon's office. He noticed that she was not particularly happy to see him, but when was she so early in the morning?

"Not now, Jane, I got some things to do." She said sharply.

"And good morning to you too, Lisbon." Jane replied as he sat down on the couch in her office. He could tell there was something wrong, something more than a need for caffeine. "Something wrong?" He asked casually whilst taking a sip of tea.

"Actually, Jane, now you mention it," She put down the files in her hands and gave him her full attention. "You fell asleep on the couch last night. You were uh, talking, mumbling actually and you said some very interesting things," There was a slight smirk on her face now, she was enjoying it more than expected. Especially since Patrick looked visibly uncomfortable, clearly knowing what she was talking about.

Jane shifted in his seat; he put the tea cup down on the coffee table, ready for what was coming. "Teresa, I know what you must have heard. I'm a light sleeper and I always remember my dreams. When I actually sleep, of course. I don't know what I said but I know what it was about; I was dreaming about you. And not for the first time, I might add."

Suddenly Teresa felt like the hold she had on him had gone; he was being completely honest with her, sincere even. She knew the Jane faces when he was up to something but this time she could tell that there was nothing but honesty behind his eyes. She was lost for words.

"I told you this once before," He began and walked over to stand next to Lisbon on her side of the desk "Just before I fake shot you. I know I said I didn't remember when you asked but I wasn't ready for this conversation. Teresa," He knelt down and took her face in his hands, she was frozen, mouth hung open, knowing what was coming. "Teresa I love you. And I know that this must scare you a little and I know that you probably don't feel the same way, but I do. I love you. You're beautiful and strong and you are the most amazing woman I know. So right now I'm gonna make you a promise; I'm gonna make it my mission to make you fall in love with me. No tricks, just me being there for you, being a friend, hopefully one day being more than that."

He softly kissed her on the forehead and stood up to leave but when he tried he felt a tugging on his jacket sleeve. Teresa Lisbon's emerald green eyes were staring into his blue ones as she worked her way closer to him. She snaked her hand around his neck, her other hand resting on his chest. She said it so softly that he could barely hear, "Patrick, I do love you. You're right though, I'm scared, and in fact I'm really scared of how I feel about you. I've never felt this way about anyone and it's so intense, every bit of it." He rested his forehead on hers and spoke softly, "I know, Teresa. I know it's scary for you, because of me. But I promise you this; I will never do anything to hurt you, I will love you for the rest of my life and I will prove it every day along the way." To prove this he kissed her. Slowly, gently, but full of love. And she kissed him back, pulling his head closer to deepen the kiss.

When they finally broke apart Patrick once again rested his forehead against hers and smiled a huge triumphant grin, eyes sparking and all. He was happy; there was no other way to put it. Teresa was his reflection with a huge grin plastered on her face. "Were doing this?" He asked tentatively.

"Yeah, we are." She couldn't believe that it had all come from hearing Patrick Jane sleep talk and despite her initial reserves, she was so glad it had finally happened. Since they caught Red John everything seemed to fall into place for the two of them and this was just the cherry on top.


End file.
